Love's Bloodloss
by brownsugarxX300
Summary: Loves bloodloss is all about what Yoh and Anna go threw after the shaman king tornament.


A small pot flies across the ceiling and crashes into the wall, another flying immediately after it. Anna Kyoyama had a strong arm and she always had, but her aim must have been off because she sorely missed her target. The blonde girl stared at "him" angrily her long silk gold hair a mess framing her angelic rage-filled face. Her black eyes icily pinning down her target. "Get out!" she growled. The boy sighed and looked at the blonde in a sad way. "Anna" ha said in a whiny way. Yoh Asukura had once again done something to anger his fiancée and make her smash her little pots. She had a million of them just for this reason. He was as handsome as Anna was beautiful and she was. He had brown hair that matched his eyes. It was up in a messy ponytail and on his ears he wore orange headphones you could here the music if you listen carefully and blocked out the sounds of the crashing mini-pots. Anna threw another one at him and he easily side stepped it pouting. "That one almost hit me." He pointed out and moved just in time to avoid another one. "I can't believe you Yoh it…it's just so amazing how you can actually do something like that if front off all those people." Anna said angrily breathing deeply. Yoh sighed "But I thought it was sweet." Anna glared at him. They where out shopping when Anna dropped her bag. Yoh picked it up for her but somehow threw all that; he had managed to grab her butt. Several people saw, a couple of boys had wolf-whistled and some shook there heads. Anna (embarrassed and furious) hit him on the head and stormed away. Leaving Yoh to pick up the bags and carry them home alone. To be honest Anna didn't no why she was carrying a bag at all but now she new that she wouldn't ever bother again. Lately after Yoh had become the Shaman King he was always pulling stunts like that." Look" she said massaging her temples. "Don't do it again ...ever. Understand" she tied her hair into a ponytail and looked around at her room. Yoh watched her. "Look at this mess." she said angrily and began picking up the little pot pieces. Yoh bend down next to her and kissed her ear. "Anna" he said rapping his arms around her waist. Anna blushed and tried to push him off. "Y-Yoh" He pushed her down onto the floor careful not to hurt her head against the sharp pieces of broken pot. He pinned down her arms and kissed her forehead. "Anna Anna" he said smiling at her. "What!" she said angry glaring at him. His face grew serious and he leaned down. Anna closed her eyes as he lightly kissed her butterflies fluttered in her stomach. When he pushed away he smiled at her. "My beautiful Anna."

Tears filled Anna's eyes as she slammed her room door shut and slid to the floor hugging her knees. "You went to far this time Yoh" she whispered to herself.  
Yoh slammed down the front door shut and threw his books on the floor. It wasn't often when you would see the young king angry but this wasn't his day. "ANNA" he called. No answer" he kicked the wall and turned up his music walking upstairs he went to Anna's door and kicked her door. "I said I'm sorry." He slid down to the floor. "I am so sorry" he sighed banging his head against the wall.

I am never forgiving you. (Flashback)

"Yoh" was all she could say. He sat there with a girl on his lap. (On of hid many followers) both of there lips red and wet. "Anna ...I-I" he pushed of the girl and wiped off his lips. Anna walked up to him and raised her hand as if to slap him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry" tears spilled down her eyes. She yanked her hand away and ran out of the classroom Yoh running after her. 'What have I done' he sighed to himself. Anna ran down the hallway and out the doors to the courtyard field. Yoh tackled her. A real tackle. Anna groaned. "Anna listen to me...im sorry it wasn't real it was just a dare-" Anna slapped him again. "GET AWAY FROM ME.I AM NEVER FORGIVING YOU YOH ASKUKURA"

(End flash back)

Those words burned into his mind. Slowly he got up and went to his room. Anna listened to Yoh leave the area of her door. She got up and reached for a bag from under her dresser and began to pack everything in it. She looked around her room and then turned to leave. She crept pass the bathroom door and then stopped at Yoh's door 'How am I suppose to get past the great all mighty shaman cheating king.' she thought angrily. Who was she kidding Yoh would never not hear her. Anna took one step and she hurried Yoh's snoring stop and he moved. She stepped back as Yoh opened is door and came out. "A-Anna" he said rubbing his eyes "What are you-" Anna interrupted "I'm leaving Yoh. I can not stay here anymore." she said her eyes filling with tears again. When he didn't answer she began to walk past him. Before she should even get two steps he grabbed her arm furiously. Anna was about to yell but she took on look at his face and shut her mouth. He wasn't mad. He was furious. Or more forosious (not a word).looking. "You're not going anywhere" the grip on her arm tightened.

Sooo tell me what you all think. Oh and this is dark midnight ppl I just got a new Sn entirely okay so don't be fooled lol thanks4 reading I love you...I love you a lot. 


End file.
